Its Always Been You
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: WARNING Contains a slight sweet moment between the yaoi couple Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana from the anime Free!: Iwatobi Swim Club. Shounen Ai. Makoto likes Haru but he couldn't tell wither or not if Haru likes him back. As well as giving off a slight hint of Makoto being jealous of Rin.


"See you later, Nagisa, Rei." the green haired boy said to his friends as he was waving them a good bye from the opposite side of the gates of the school.

"Bye, Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" The blond boy responded to his friend's good bye. "Come on Rei-chan, lets go!" Nagisa said happily as he pulled the boy's arm.

"Oi, Nagisa-kun!" Rei felt as though he was about to trip from Nagisa's playful tug and felt as though his arm was about to come off.

Watching them leaving, Makoto couldn't help but give out a slight chuckle. All there was left was him and a boy with dark blue hair, almost like the ocean, along with bright blue eyes. He wasn't really paying attention that much of their goodbyes. Makoto looked down at the boy as he smiled lightly.

The blue haired felt as though he was being watched. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Makoto blinked realizing that he was asked a question. "Oh nothing, I just thought of how funny those two were just now."

"Oh. I see." he muttered.  
>"Shall we go then, Haru?" he asked clamly.<p>

Haru glanced at him and nodded.

They were walking along the ocean scerenary was. Makoto looked over to see what was Haru doing. Sure enough, Haru was staring out into the ocean. He just can't help himself when he sees any kind of water. Even if, its in a small kids pool, or even a fish tank, he just loves to swim and he just loves seeing the water.

Makoto smiled without having Haru noticing. Its been nearly a year since they ran into their old friend Rin who came back from his trip to Australia. Things seemed not good terms when Rin came back. All he was talking about is how or when he would finally beat Haru in a swim race. That was the only thing that he wanted to do. But now things are finally back to normal.

Makoto narrowed his eyes as he thought of the poissblity. Could Haru like Rin? He shook his head. What was he thinking? If Haru did like him, than he would have said something by now. Then again, Haru isn't the type to usually say things that are on his mind.

He stopped. But than again, Haru could have told Rin if he did, secretly, without anyone else knowing. Just by thinking about it, Makoto couldn't take it. But all he wants is Haru to be happy and not living in a world of guilt or pain.

"Makoto, Makoto..." Makoto heard someone speaking to him. As he heard the voice, he looked next to him, seeing as though he was caught in his own fantasy. "Are you okay?" Haru asked in a cocern way.

Makoto smiled, neverously, and gave a nod. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I guest I'm just tired from the praicite."

"Really?" Haru questioned him. He knew Makoto was lying to him. But he didn't want to force him to tell him. "Makoto, if there's something you want to talk about..."

"N-No, not really, Haru. I'm fine." Makoto said as he gave out a light neverous chuckle. "We better get home, my parents are probably wondering where I am. and-"  
>As Makoto was walking by Haru, Haru turned around and quickly grab Makoto's wrist before it slipped away. Makoto was forced to stop in his tracks and being stared into Haru's blue eyes. He looked away quickly.<p>

"Haru, please let go." Makoto softly requested.

"No. Not until you tell me what's been on your mind." Haru demanded as he frowned at Makoto.

Sooner or later, Makoto knew he wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer from Haru. How was he going to tell him that, if there was something going on between him and Rin, how was he going to handle it? Just hide the fact and not ever tell him? There was no way Makoto could do that to himself or to Haru.

Makoto faced Haru as he still had a grip onto his wrist. But it wasn't as tight as it was before. He looked into Haru's eyes. Seeing as that they are filled with questions but no answers.

How was he going to begin? Should he just jump right in and ask about him and Rin? Or should he ask if Haru has any feelings for him.

He didn't know where to start. A thousands of questions just popped out of nowhere inside of his mind. Makoto looked back into Haru's eyes. _'Here goes nothng.' _Makoto thought.

"Haru," he started. "I-Are-" he was still stomp. He couldn't get the words to come out.

Haru smiled suddenly than he started to, giggle? Makoto looked at him in a confused way. _'Why is he laughing?' _Makoto questioned.

"Haru?" he quitely asked.

"I kinda of knew what this was about." he repiled. Makoto was at a lost. He wasn't sure what Haru was talking about.

"What-"

"You're wondering about me and Rin, right?' Haru asked.

"Huh?!" Makoto gave out a awakard respons. "What made you think that?'"

"It was written all over your face, Makoto." Haru pointed out. "The way, you kept on sighing every now and then, when we left the school I knew from the beginning."

"Then, why did you asked me, if you knew?" Haru faced away, as he took his finger and started to scratch, his chin. "Haru?"

"Cause, I wasn't sure how to tell you, but I've been wanting too." Haru mumbled. Then glanced at Makoto. "There's nothing going on between us, if that is what you were wondering."

Makoto suddenly felt his face becoming red. All this time, Haru knew what he wanted to ask him from the beginning. For a second, Makoto felt a little bit embarrased for being played into Haru's trap. But then he felt the embarrssment fading away. As a smile started to appear from him.

"I see." Makoto whispered, happily. Haru glanced at him. "So you just wanted to test me if I really was jealous of Rin just now, weren't you, Haru? Then knowning of what you wanted me to say."

Haru felt his face becoming a bit red as well hearing those words coming from the one who he cherrish so well. "Yes." he muttered.

Makoto, as well, gave out a light chuckle. Hearing him and having him say that, was making him happy. "I'm glad you were being concern for me, Haru."

"You are?"

He gave a nod. As he came more into closer towards Haru, Makoto slipped his hand out of from Haru's grasp and placed it back into his hand gently. Haru looked down as he did, he couldn't hide it any longer, as well. Then, Makoto placed his forehead against his. Seeing as though the whole thing was redicolous.

"Makoto, we should get going." Haru mumbled. As the night started to come out.

"Just for a bit longer." he whispered. "I want to stay like this a bit longer."

Haru gave a smile. "Okay."

Sooner or later they would have to leave since it was getting so late. But Haru just couldn't help but not to aurge with him. Since he couldn't help but liking of being with Makoto just for this moment of happiness.

My very first Yaoi story. Hope you like.


End file.
